


Through the Eyes of a Young Soldier

by StrikerStiles



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: Ares'in son tiradı.





	Through the Eyes of a Young Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Fİlmdeki Ares'i fazla hristiyan-ize edilmiş bulduğumu ve savaş tanrısı olarak (savaşın kişileştirilmiş hali olarak) işlenmiş olmasını tercih edeceğimi söylemiştim. Buna uygun olarak epik son karşılaşmalarından önce Ares'in yaptığı konuşmayı tekrar yazdım. Hazır başlamışken sahneyi de azıcık modifiye ettim. Buradaki sahne, genç bir Alman askerin gözünden anlatılıyor.

“Onlara bak, Diana. Bana tapınıyorlar. Benden hiçbir şey beklemeden, ölümden başka hiçbir şey almadan, şandan başka bir şey ummadan. Sunağımda kurban edebilmek için oğullar ve kızlar yetiştiriyorlar. Bebeklerini yıkıntılarımın gölgesinde doğuruyorlar. Adımı lanetleyen herkesi susturuyorlar. Yas bile tutmuyorlar. Sebep bile aramıyorlar. Diğerleri öldüğünde, kazandık sanıyorlar. Her iki tarafın da bana sunulan kurbanlar olduğunu unutuyorlar, zaferlerini bana adıyorlar. Sanki umrumdaymış gibi, sanki kimin öldüğü benim için fark ediyormuş gibi. Benim için anıtlar yapıyorlar Diana. Adıma hikayeler yazıyorlar, şarkılar söylüyorlar, törenler düzenliyorlar. Adıma makineler yapıyorlar, ve kuleler, ve benim dahi kabuslarımda göremeyeceğim silahlar. Adıma büyük salonlarda tartışıyorlar ve birbirlerine sandalyeler atıyorlar. Adıma ölebilmek için yalan söylüyor ve sahte belgeler düzenliyorlar, adıma ölebilmek için evden kaçıyorlar. Bana adanmamış ölülere korkak diyorlar, Diana, ellerimden kaçanları kendileri vuruyorlar. Bana her şeyi veriyorlar: hayatlarını, olmazsa akıl sağlıklarını, kırılgan ruhlarını, yakın arkadaşlarını. Yarım kalmış günlükler ve gönderilememiş mektuplar. Sararmış resimler ve kanla ıslanmış kurdelelerin tuttuğu saç tutamları. Kollar, bacaklar, gözler, kulaklar-istemeye cesaret edemeyeceğim şeyleri gönüllü veriyorlar ve sonra çocuklarına anlatıyorlar, Diana, onları aynısını yapacak şekilde büyütüyorlar. Uzağa gittiğimde beni özlüyorlar, bensiz yaşayamıyorlar, geri gelmem için sebepler üretiyorlar, isimler çağırıyorlar, medeniyetler yıkıyorlar. Ölümlü hayatlarının en büyük eserlerini çiğneyip geçiyorlar, Diana. İsmimi haykırıyorlar. Yağdırdığım kanda yıkanıp arınacaklarını sanıyorlar. Ölürlerse kutsandıklarını, canlarıyla kaçabilirlerse yükseldiklerini sanıyorlar. Sen bile şanın için savaşmıyor musun, Hippolyta'nın kızı? Sen de aynı hikayelerle büyütülmedin mi? Annenin yeterince iyi bir sebebi olduğunu sanıyorsun ve görmüyorsun, hepsinin de aynısını düşündüğünü anlamıyorsun. Sorunun silahlar olduğunu sanıyorsun, yarattıkları ölüm bulutları. Silahlarını al ve birbirlerini çıplak elleriyle öldürmelerini seyret. Kuşatmalar kurup yiyecek sevkiyatlarını kesmelerini ve sonra, yarısı olmayan cesetler bulduklarında yüzlerinde beliren ikiyüzlü tiksintiyi. Şehirler hastalıktan kırılırken çığlıklara kulaklarını kapatmalarını. Merhamet için dua etmelerini seyret, yalvarmalarını, ve sonra kimseye merhamet göstermemelerini. Şimdi onlara bak, Diana, ve bana canavar olmadıklarını söyle. Bana onlar için umut olduğunu söyle, daha iyi olabileceklerini. Bana ölümümü onlara, en büyük hayranlarıma adadığını söyle.

Beni asla yok edemeyeceksin, ben ölsem bile bana tapmaya devam edecekler. Adıma sunaklar inşa etmeye ve kurbanlar vermeye devam edecekler. Onlara engel olmaya çalış ve göreceksin ki seni ezip geçecekler, sana korkak diyecekler, hain, zayıf. Beni şimdi öldürebilirsin ama ben tekrar doğacağım, tekrar ve tekrar çağırılacağım, başka annelerden tekrar doğacağım, başka savaş meydanlarına, başka yıkımlara, başka feryatlara, ama her zaman orada olacağım. Bunun için ölmek istiyor musun, Diana? Onlar için ölmek istiyor musun? Bu zavallı yaratıklar ve onların kendilerine söyledikleri gülünç yalanlar ve uydurdukları bitmek bilmez bahaneler için ölmek istiyor musun? Bunu hak etmiyorlar. Seni hak etmiyorlar. Ölümü ne kadar istediklerine bak Diana, bak ve gör. Annenin sana yalan söylediğini, onların hikayendeki varlıklar olmadıklarını gör. Bir hata olduklarını gör. En büyük acımasızlığımın bile onlara merhamet kalacağını gör artık.”

“Onları görüyorum.” dedi genç kadın. Alevlerin gölgesi, zırhının yüzeyinde dans ediyordu. “Asıl göremeyen sensin.”

“Neyi göremiyormuşum?” diye sordu adam, küçümseyici bir gülümsemeyle.

“Bunun hak etmekle ilgisi yok.” dedi diğeri. “Neye inandığınla ilgili. Ve ben sevgiye inanıyorum. Yalnızca sevgi, bu dünyayı gerçekten kurtarabilir.”

“O halde aptalsın.” dedi adam. “Ve onlarla beraber öleceksin.”

“Öyle olsun.” dedi kadın.

“Seni hatırlamayacaklar bile.” Şimdi adamın sesinde öfke vardı, hınç. “Endişe etme, cesedini annene kendim taşıyacağım.”

Kadının başı, yüzünün minicik bir kısmını görmesine yetecek kadar ona doğru döndü. Uçağın yanık izleriyle dolu gövdesinin arkasına sinmiş olan, 17 yaşındaki ona ve yanındaki titreyen üç arkadaşına doğru.

“Siper alın.” dedi onlara, beklenmedik bir şekilde ana dillerinde konuşarak. Karşı tarafın renklerine bürünmüştü ve kelimeleri hiçbir bölgenin aksanını taşımıyordu ama net, anlaşılır ve tuhaf bir şekilde teskin ediciydiler.

Kendilerini yüz üstü yere bırakmadan önce son gördüğü şey, kadının kaldırdığı kılıcının parlayan ucu oldu.


End file.
